Antagonistas
by Yuka No01
Summary: Os cinco estágios do amor, por Mugen e Jin.


Hm... pra um primeiro SamC tá mais que bonito esse aqui XD

Fanfic sob encomenda para Sarah "Lee", que decidiu testar meus talentos de escritora. Pedido: explorar dentro de um casal yaoi qualquer (que ela conheça, claro) os cinco estágios do amor - atração, romance, paixão, intimidade e compromisso. Well, eu fiz o que pude e o que não pude, mas sendo com Mugen e Jin a jornada pode ser bastante distorcida.

**ATENÇÃO!** Y-A-O-I! B-L! Querem que eu soletre o resto da história? (Fanfic em cinco atos; PG-13 com pimenta xP) Samurai Champloo pertence a Masaru Gotsubo, Manglobe e mais os caras que fizeram a animação.

* * *

**ANTAGONISTAS**

_(Yuka)_

* * *

**1) Expectadores **

Tudo que sabe sobre Mugen é infame.

Jin o vê bocejar, espreguiçar e coçar quando estão sozinhos, e conclui que nada sobre ele pode ser atrativo. Do queixo pontudo ao rosto áspero pela barba mal feita, pernas cabeludas, Mugen é uma coleção de diversas partes em guerra entre si mesmas. Sua própria personalidade é um conflito, expressão entre um prazer estúpido e olhos enviesados pela raiva. Até mesmo seu cabelo é uma batalha, feito uma flor insana apontando com raiva e disparando em direção ao universo.

Jin costuma buscar a beleza na graça e harmonia, na serenidade do balanço e proporções sensatas. Seu estilo de luta é baseado nessa auto-complementação dos elementos, da profundidade da meditação à simplicidade da respiração. Para Jin, beleza por ser encontrada na arte das orquídeas ou no simétrico oscilar de pêndulos de prata, na felicidade sincera do rosto da mulher idosa quando sorri. Beleza vem da graça de mãos trabalhando ou do brilho de olhos cegos pelo tempo. Onde quer que haja paz em conjunto com o mundo, haverá beleza para Jin.

Seguindo esse critério, Mugen é a antítese da beleza. Ele é um ser do ódio, de emoções voláteis e respostas ácidas, de violência e prazer. Não existe paz dentro dele, ou ao menos um propósito. Nada o faz existir, a não ser o fato de simplesmente existir. O mesmo pode ser dito da vileza com que supre os instintos mais primordiais.

Todas essas coisas o tornam totalmente infame aos olhos de Jin.

Mas...

Quando Mugen tem uma espada em suas mãos, até quando está frente a um estranho, todos os movimentos sem continuidade, giros que casualmente lembram uma imitação da lógica e tradição da luta, todas as partes desencontradas e excitação e ossos e fúria e prazer se combinam e _fazem sentido_, tomam forma de uma maneira que Jin não sabe explicar. Nesses momentos Mugen se transforma em uma criatura de força, coragem e energia inimagináveis. E Jin sente sua respiração morna no rosto derivada daquela incrível beleza transbordante, e o desejo floresce a medida que isso acontece.

-(x)-

Mugen é atraído por coisas brilhantes: moedas, garrafas, pedras preciosas. O brilho de olhos semi-abertos no prazer. O sol refletido no mar enquanto seu barco sobe e desce.

A primeira coisa que soube sobre Jin foi o brilho do sol em seus óculos.

Mugen acha que Jin é bonito, tão bonito quanto uma garota poderia ser. Seus óculos ajudam, de qualquer maneira. Eles dão-lhe uma expressão um pouco misteriosa, um pouco idiota. Você nunca sabe o quanto seus olhos são negros, ou o quão branca é sua pele, porque os óculos o distraem.

Esses óculos o colocam em pânico, porque são a coisa mais bela e sincera que jamais poderia esperar. Pode ser um problema, porque Mugen odeia, definitivamente _odeia_ Jin. Muito. Ele o matará assim que chegar o momento de fazê-lo.

Bocejou e coçou o rosto. Jin estava sua frente, os olhos negros escondidos atrás das lentes.

Seu brilho, aquelas lentes incandescentes...

Mugen pensou: _"Antes de matar... é, talvez eu te foda primeiro."_

* * *

**2) Cortejando **

Em seu primeiro dia em Edo, Jin deu flores para Fuu.

Ele não costumava colhê-las, mas atualmente passava algum tempo olhando-as nas bancas. Mugen assistiu com desgosto Jin curvar-se frente a mulher idosa atrás de um pequeno carrinho de flores e oferecer-se para fixar uma roda bamba em troca de um pequeno buquê de íris, flores lilases com longos talos e finas linhas amarelas. Mugen simplesmente as chamaria de "coisas compridas e roxas com linhas amarelas", se falasse sobre isso a alguém - não que flores fizessem parte de seu cotidiano. De qualquer forma, Fuu pareceu surpresa e agradecida, e levemente corada quando se curvou e murmurou _arigato_.

Mugen achou aquilo totalmente estúpido, e disse isso. Fuu o mandou calar a boca. Jin não disse nada.

Na segunda tarde em Edo, enquanto andavam entres as barracas do mercado, Jin comprou para Fuu um doce de formato engraçado, feito de mel. Fuu deu um gritinho de alegria enquanto provava o doce, jogando os braços em torno dele e o abraçando por um momento breve, antes de curvar-se e agradecer. Pelo resto da tarde ela discorreu comentários de o quanto _maravilhoso_ e _atencioso_ Jin era, e como era _cavalheiro_. E, conseqüentemente, o quanto rude, vulgar e descuidado Mugen era.

Mugen achou que aquilo era dinheiro jogado fora, e o disse para Jin. Foi ignorado. Então tentou provocar uma briga. E foi ignorado outra vez.

No terceiro dia em Edo, Mugen assistiu completamente abobalhado a forma como Jin olhou atentamente para o céu, abriu seu guarda-chuva vermelho e fez com que Fuu ficasse ao seu lado, o guarda-chuva cobrindo a ambos. Ela aninhou-se em Jin, em _Jin_, o homem que nunca quer ser tocado! Eles caminhavam devagar a sua frente, num definitivo passeio pela cidade, ele não acreditando na cena que era Jin acenando e prestando atenção na tagarelice fútil de Fuu. Ele parecia até estar _sorrindo_.

Sentiu um gosto ácido lhe subindo pela garganta. Queria vomitar. Queria bater em alguma coisa. De preferência em Jin. Queria...

Ah inferno. Ele não sabia o que queria.

Na quarta noite em Edo, Jin aproximou-se de Fuu em frente à fogueira e enroscou os braços ao seu redor, mantendo-a aquecida. Mugen afastou-se das chamas e sentiu um arrepio de frio, mas seu cérebro estava pegando fogo.

No quinto dia em Edo, Fuu colocou-se em perseguição ao seu esquilo fugitivo e Mugen puxou Jin por um braço e o pressionou contra uma árvore, gritando:

"Mas que porra é essa que tu acha que está fazendo?"

"Cortejando" respondeu com tranqüilidade. "O que você acha?"

"Isso!" exclamou e o beijo a força, a língua exigente buscando e ganhando espaço, suas mãos apertando os braços cobertos daquele tecido azul totalmente incômodo. Um único movimento, uma resposta, foi o suficiente para retirá-lo daquele domínio e deixar o momento fluir como deveria ter sido. Uma mão liberta de Jin deslizou pela camisa branca.

Quando finalmente saltou para trás, furioso, Mugen piscou diversas vezes, bestificado com o que ele mesmo tinha feito.

"_Cortejando_! Merda, tu tá _cortejando_?"

"Hm, sim" respondeu com um sorriso curto enviesado no rosto. "E com sucesso, de você for ver bem"

* * *

**3) Inevitável **

Essa não é a história que Jin queria sobre si mesmo.

Na verdade, todos os rumores sobre ele, sobre seus supostos crimes e sua força, fizeram da sua vida uma série de batalhas desesperadas pela sobrevivência. Mas se estivesse dentro de outra história estaria rezando por um destino diferente, provavelmente rezando para que tudo fosse um pouco mais divertido. Certamente, se não estivesse onde estava agora, não saberia que o Destino se move numa direção inimaginável.

Ou que seu Destino tinha um ótimo senso de humor.

Considerava isso enquanto entrava da água. Ela era aquecida, uma fonte de água quente natural. Mas ao contrário de relaxar ele sentia a tensão de um momento ainda não passado lhe ocupando os ombros. Uma fagulha. Cinzas, as cinzas de uma vida que poderia ter levado ou poderia estar deixando para trás.

Uma mão, quente e molhada, deslizou pela sua cintura.

"Estava esperando por você."

Sentiu-se arrepiar com a voz baixa de tom rude em sua orelha. Mugen sacudiu a água dos cabelos como um cachorro faria e movimentou-se às suas costas, e Jin esmagou dentro de si o extinto de saltar, catar qualquer coisa suficientemente pesada da margem e atacar. Não pulou, nem sequer atacou. Só esperou, estremecendo de leve quando outra mão arranhou a linha de seus quadris e ambos os braços cruzaram seu corpo, fechando o círculo.

"Vai lutar comigo?"

Jin balançou a cabeça. Mechas do cabelo longo e molhado escorregaram pelo seu rosto e cobriram a testa, escondendo seus olhos. E escondendo o que quer que eles estivessem dizendo para o nada.

Os braços em volta de si apertaram um pouco mais. "Estraga-prazeres. Seria divertido lutar por causa disso."

Mordeu o lábio inferior, dominando um curto momento de raiva. Mugen era tudo que ele mais odiava. Ele nunca o derrotaria, mas também nunca perderia para ele. E quem iria imaginar algo como aquilo, Mugen junto as suas costas, a pele quente e molhada colada com a sua, a ereção, tão quente quanto o resto do corpo, pressionada contra suas nádegas? Essa era uma posição que o orgulho de Jin nunca permitiria. _Ele_ era o samurai, _ele_ era quem deveria fazê-lo. Submissão não era uma opção.

Ao mesmo tempo, no talvez inevitável daquele momento, ele descobriu que poderia sim, rejeitar, lutar ou até mesmo protestar contra aquilo. Mas não o faria. Sabia que não. O Destino, como pôde perceber, é mais do que tenaz; é completamente inflexível. Talvez todos os seus delitos fossem importantes demais para serem deixados de lado.

Dedos quentes deslizaram para baixo. Jin ofegou, jogando a cabeça para trás e a apoiando no ombro de Mugen.

_"Tudo..."_ ele pensou "_minhas vitórias e desapontamentos, meus estudos, minhas batalhas, minhas viagens, meus crimes... tudo isso se quebra e é liberto neste momento."_

Esta não é a história que Jin queria sobre si mesmo. Mas esta era a história que ele estava escrevendo, ele mesmo, sem ter que contar com mais nada.

_"Era isso que significava desde o começo. Era isso que eu desejava."_

Aquela fagulha, cinzas de um passado carregado durante tempo demais, desfez-se dentro d'água.

Jin virou-se dentro o círculo feito pelos braços de Mugen e rendeu-se.

* * *

**4) Vigília **

A noite correu vagarosamente em direção ao nada.

Mugen estalou o pescoço num audível _pop_ e endireitou as costas. Sentia que estava completamente dormente, passara horas sentado no escuro daquela casa abandonada, esperando pelo lento amanhecer. Voltou a cabeça para onde Fuu estava, deitada sobre um amontoado de lençóis velhos em um canto distante. Ótimo, ela finalmente tinha caído no sono. Toda aquela choradeira estava lhe dando nos nervos.

Ah merda, o que raios estava fazendo sentado ali? Não precisava daquilo. Ele somente tinha que levantar e ir embora, e aqueles dois que se virassem sozinhos. Diminuiria metade dos problemas, sabia bem, se levantasse e passasse pela porta em pedaços. Entretanto, aquele idiota era uma opção tão boa quanto...

_"Não pense nisso"_

Ouviu um barulho sobre o assoalho rangente e virou-se. O cabelo de Jin era um emaranhado negro que lhe caia sobre os ombros em desordem, a pele de uma palidez fantasmagórica reluzindo na meia-luz, como se ele realmente estivesse...

"Cale a boca" Mugen sentenciou a si mesmo.

O azul de suas roupas estava marrom pela terra, embebido de sangue. As bandagens sobre seu peito manchadas de vermelho e em frangalhos. Esfregou os olhos uma única vez, num sinal conturbado de sono e simples cansaço. "Baka¹" Mugen murmurou de onde estava. _"Por que sempre acabo saindo quando isso acontece? Essa garota só arranja caras problemáticos pra gente ter que se livrar depois. Mas é minha culpa se..."_

"Fuu...?"

Levantou-se inconscientemente, deixando-se ver por Jin. Baixou a guarda, a voz adquirindo um tom delicado diante de tanto cansaço. "Nah. Só eu."

Os olhos de Jin brilharam numa chama mínima de desespero. "Ela..."

"Ela tá bem. Você matou todos eles" Andou até ele, as mãos escorregando pelo rosto ensangüentando. "Apenas venha, okay?"

Jin enrugou a testa numa expressão pensativa, as sobrancelhas juntas. "Mugen. Eu..."

"O quê?"

"… lhe dou minhas armas. Você tem que…"

"Suas -- hei, do que tá falando?"

"E depois... eu morro"

"Ora, cale essa maldita boca! Você não vai morrer! Pelo menos não enquanto eu não o matar"

"Idiota"

O bastardo estava sorrindo! Sorrindo como se aquilo realmente fosse engraçado.

"Não sou eu o idiota aqui!" a fúria no rosto de Mugen era evidente, mas também havia algo mais - frustração, e algo perigosamente próximo ao desespero. "Por que diabos tu foi lutar sozinho? Eu poderia ter chutado todos eles. Eu não deixaria que eles --"

"-- me matassem?"

"Sim. _Não!_" Maldito. Maldito por duas vezes! Suas mãos apertaram a gola do kimono esfarrapado. "Você não vai morrer porra nenhuma! Eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça! _Ouviu_?"

"Eu... ouvi. Ouvi sim"

Suspirou, os olhos fechados, como se fosse uma criança acatando uma ordem indesejável. Mugen sentiu vontade de gargalhar daquela expressão tão incomum. Limitou-se a rir baixo. Soltou o kimono, segurando o queixo orgulhoso e lhe mordendo os lábios. Jin engoliu um gemido, enlaçando-o e iniciando um beijo lento e delicado, que não ficaria assim nem por cinco segundos.

Mugen sentou-se apoiado em uma parede descascada da casa, a cabeça de Jin deitada sobre suas pernas. Ele estava entregue ao sono, os olhos fechados, a respiração lenta e pausada. Como era estranho ainda vê-lo assim, sem os óculos. Fazia seu rosto ficar mais suave, mais aberto --

_Suave?_ _Aberto?_ - ah, que maldição! Mugen girou os olhos, estarrecido consigo mesmo. Realmente tinha que ir embora assim que pudesse, voltar para a estrada e...

Ficou assistindo em silêncio sua mão passeando das sobrancelhas inexpressivas à confusão de nanquim que eram os cabelos de Jin. Os fios deslizavam entre seus dedos, macios como seda, escorregadios como sangue. "Eu vou cuidar de tudo agora" disse, baixo e rouco. "Então não..."

Um brilho fosco de sol começava a entrar pela porta aberta, anunciando o amanhecer tão esperado. Buscou a mão descansando sobre o próprio peito e entrelaçou com a sua, descansando as costas contra a parede. Dormir um pouco, talvez, não fosse uma idéia de todo ruim.

Sem problemas. Ali era sempre amanhã, ou então o dia depois dele. Sempre podiam esperar pelo melhor, porque sempre podiam esperar pelo tempo.

* * *

**5) Fim de jornada **

Às vezes ele ouvia uma voz familiar, as consoantes graves de quem nasce em Ryukyu² soando ásperas em seus ouvidos. Mas quando olhava em volta sabia que era apenas sua imaginação trabalhando, e talvez seu coração traiçoeiro também.

Uma vez foi atacado por um bando de ladrões. Ouviu aquelas expressões rudes e pensou por um momento que Mugen estava com eles. Depois da luta, pegou um deles que ainda estava vivo e perguntou se não conhecia um desordeiro de cabelo de arbusto que atendia por aquele nome. O homem gaguejou qualquer coisa no meio do pavor de disse "não". Resposta quase que óbvia, tinha que acreditar nisso. Tinha que admitir que havia desaparecido, ele sabia, para poupar-se daquela agonia adicional.

Jin tocou sua vida adiante.

Dois anos depois de se separarem, encontrou Fuu outra vez, dirigindo uma hospedaria ao lado do jovem marido. Mugen havia passado por ali devia fazer alguns meses, ela disse no meio de uma conversa corriqueira. Ela estava rechonchuda e feliz, e disse que esperava uma criança quando o abraçou, mas que não tinha certeza se ela era de seu marido. Jin simplesmente ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir isso e não disse nada. Achava que era coisa de Mugen, mas não ia perguntar; talvez tivesse medo de saber a resposta. Quando foi embora, Fuu lhe deu comida de viagem e desejou-lhe felicidades. Depois que virou as costas não voltou a olhar para a entrada; sabia que ela ainda abanava de lá.

Por um tempo aceitou um posto para proteger uma família honrada. Era um trabalho bom e honesto, mas não conseguiu ficar ali por muito tempo. Depois foi contratado outra vez para a mesma colocação, numa família de descendência distante do Xogum. O velho pai da família queria que Jin se casasse com sua filha mais jovem, que era graciosa e rica e teria muito orgulho de tê-lo como marido. Mas ele negou com polidez, dizendo-se não-merecedor de tal honra. Além disso, seu coração, a despeito de qualquer riqueza, não estava liberto.

Mais um posto, e depois outro, mas não parava muito tempo em cada um deles. E passou a viajar outra vez, sem nenhum propósito. Na verdade o tinha, só que era confuso e de certa forma completamente errado pensar nele por muito tempo.

O vento era frio. Viajava para o norte. Nas ruínas de uma fazenda buscou abrigo do vento por algumas horas. E ele teimava em soprar em sua direção o eco daquela voz outra vez, naquela arrogância familiar -- _Eu me chamo Mugen! Lembre-se desse nome, é o nome do cara que vai te matar. -- _"Yoh³!"

Amaldiçoava esse vento infeliz. Num ato inconsciente de desespero puxou a roupa para mais perto de si, lembrando de quando fazia justamente o contrário. E de como Mugen fazia o contrário. Lembrando...

"Yoh!"

Abriu os olhos, a figura que andava contra o vento se tornando nítida. Ela parou a meio caminho e fez um cara de surpresa desagradável.

"Merda, é você!"

Não.

"Hei, acorde seu quatro-olhos filho da mãe!"

Sim. _Sim._

A mesma voz, o mesmo sorriso forçado, aparentemente os mesmos farrapos com que sempre se vestiu. Então o mesmo sorriso verdadeiro e insolente, agora a poucos centímetros de distância.

"Não vai levantar daí e dizer olá?"

Mas Jin nunca foi bom com palavras, e não ia ser agora que o aprenderia. Mãos e braços se agarraram, entrelaçados, tecidos rasgados; dedos enroscados em fios de cabelo. Eles despencaram numa luta discordante, e depois pele contra pele, perfume de flores, e corpo contra corpo na tão familiar corrida pela completude. E depois não havia mais fantasma de nenhuma palavra errada para se imaginar, apenas sussurros ao pé do ouvido que faziam cócegas e traziam sorrisos estúpidos à tona. Somente sussurros em sua orelha, _te procurava _e _senti_ _tua falta_ e em retorno, num tom inexistente, num juramento solene, _Mugen_ e _finalmente_ e _para sempre_.

* * *

**.OWARI.**

* * *

1 - pra quem _ainda_ não sabe, 'baka' é 'idiota' em japonês.

2 - eu sei que a escrita em algumas legendas do anime é diferente, mas no mangá tá assim, e o mangá manda e eu faço xP

3 - pra quem _ainda também _não sabe, 'yo' é 'oi', um cumprimento alegrinho. O 'h' é frescura.

* * *

Considerações finais d-.-b ao som de _Primavera nos dentes_

Eu mesma tenho acessos babativos com as besteiras que escrevo, então sem comentários sobre isso. Oh God, minha taxa de glicose foi pro espaço u.u

Quando o fic dá trabalho é que a gente realmente se diverte, certo? Porque, putz, esse aqui me corroeu tanto a mente quanto _"Girassol"_, a diferença é que demorou oito dias ao invés de oito meses. Mas eu supero isso depois de umas três tigelas de açaí, café e um pouco de chocolate meio-amargo derretido.

Sarah-chan, espero que tenha ficado ao gosto do cliente. Tem um monte de citações cotidianas ali em cima, notou? Pede pro Deio ler e ver se ele as nota. Mas o buquê de Íris ficou óbvio, nee ;)

Parabéns pelo emprego novo! Teremos uma secretária do consultório da Dona Coisinha menos explorada agora. Não porque a Dona Coisinha é legal, mas sim porque tu vai reclamar pacas se ela te explorar xDDDDD

Sarenha, leitores, fãs (cof cof cof), obrigada pela leitura! Podem comentar agora ou depois?

Ja ne!

_Nota: sabem qual foi a parte que mais travou? A terceira, "Inevitável", mas simplesmente não sei porque travei ali se era a mais fácil de escrever. Deve ser porque eu prefiro Mugen como uke, e não Jin. Well, business are business xP E a parte quatro ficou estranha... hm, alguém me salva de mim mesma?_

* * *

**© Idéias Originais (?) de Yuka - Janeiro de 2007**


End file.
